There are many products that are packaged or contained under pressure in a can, with a device for releasing the product as a spray. Such products are commonly referred to as aerosols. Typical aerosol containers comprise a cylindrical can with a valve at the top which, when pressed, releases an aerosol spray or mist. To prevent inadvertent release of the contents during packaging, shipping, storage etc., the valve is typically protected by a cap secured atop the can and over the valve. To assist in operation of the valve, a actuator such as a button and/or nozzle can be secured over the opening of the valve. The actuator provides an easy mechanism for the user to control operation of the valve.
A common actuator is a cylindrically shaped button that redirects the spray in a direction perpendicular to the axis of the can from which the contents are being expelled. To further assist the user in directing the aerosol spray, a tube or other extension may be provided that fits with the button and extends well beyond the rim of the can. As a result, the tube often cannot remain secured to the actuator or button when the cap covers the can and must be removed. To enable the tube to be shipped with the can, it is often attached to the exterior of the can with a removable adhesive strip or ‘tape’. For other products, where a more sophisticated nozzle attachment is used, the nozzle attachment may be seated in a slot in the cap.
When the nozzle is attached to the cap, it protrudes from the can thus possibly increasing the volume of the package required to be shipped and/or creating difficulties in packaging if the nozzles are not aligned to minimize interference with each other. Moreover, during assembly, the protruding nozzle can create difficulties in an automated production line, in particular where the caps are sent through a tumbler and should be able to roll freely over themselves.
When a tube is attached to the side of the can, it can be lost during shipping or when stored and/or moved around and can be easily misplaced by the eventual user or customer, especially when the adhesive tape becomes ineffective or is removed.
It is an object of the following to obviate or mitigate the above-noted disadvantages.